


quietus

by buttlight



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: But i think i write first person better than other people do so dont let that deter you, Character Study, Gen, M/M, Other, POV First Person, i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29249169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttlight/pseuds/buttlight
Summary: various eichi pov word vomits
Relationships: Hasumi Keito & Tenshouin Eichi, Hasumi Keito/Hibiki Wataru/Tenshouin Eichi, Hasumi Keito/Tenshouin Eichi, Hibiki Wataru/Tenshouin Eichi
Kudos: 2





	1. keichi 1

**Author's Note:**

> woo we love your he/they inferiority complex

His hand in my hair is pacifying, tranquilizing. Feeling as if I’ll fade to nothingness, he tethers me to life. He refuses to let me fall. After all this time, you still can’t bear to see me lose--you pick up my beaten, battered corpse and curse the blood left on your hands. It’s excruciating knowing I can’t stop you, you know? Or maybe I just  _ won’t _ stop you? I can’t deny I get a sick comfort out of the lengths you push yourself to for my sake. When you give me that look, drowning in your powerlessness, I mean something to you. I  _ exist _ . I’m certain you know that. Though, I suppose you’d be long gone if you resented me for it.

It’s vain, really. I don’t want you to suffer for me, but I don’t want a hole left by my life to ever be truly filled. Surely you’d have grown tired of my selfishness by now, but your hand is still on my head, your voice lingers in the air around us, and I know you really do understand. How one could manage to love even such a mangled existence as mine… I truly am undeserving of your benevolence, aren’t I?


	2. wataei 1

I want to be with you. I want to grow old with you, to experience everything I possibly can by your side as the world changes around us. I want the things I can never have, to be able to truly live, to love you without guilt, to dedicate myself to you without the inevitability of leaving you broken and alone, without making you end up like  _ me _ . I want to feel your fingers run through my hair and know that I’m safe, to know that I can keep  _ you _ safe, that for once I have freedom, control, a will, a soul.

I want the selfish comfort of knowing I won’t lose you, that I won’t fade from your mind. I want to be a part of you forever, I want you to miss me every day of your life, I want you to yearn for me and wish things could have been different too. I want you to cry over me, to want nothing more than to have me in your arms again, but I want you to be able to smile. I want you to laugh and sing and dance in the same vibrant way that violently engrossed me in you the moment I first witnessed you, the way that dragged me kicking and screaming back into this life when there was no more left for me. I want that to myself, I want to be your reason to keep going. I want you to carry me with you until the day you join me, and I want you to grace the world with the joy of Hibiki Wataru. That unparalleled love and acceptance you showed me, I would never forgive myself if I took that from you, so will you continue for my sake?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> th


End file.
